


Ты, или Воспоминания о тебе

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Force Healing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death Fix, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Violence, Resurrection, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Кайло Рен узнал, что случилось с Хаксом, но отказался его отпускать.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 18





	Ты, или Воспоминания о тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you, or your memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026475) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 



> Бета: Efah.

Кайло случайно столкнулся с группой из четырёх штурмовиков, спешащих по коридорам «Непреклонного» и несущих неподвижный свёрток, завёрнутый в чёрное. Они о чем-то перешёптывались. И хотя Кайло не успел ничего разобрать, прежде чем они его заметили и быстро умолкли, он почувствовал, что их разумы источают страх.

— Верховный лидер, — обратился к нему ближайший штурмовик. — Мы просто…

— По чьему приказу вы оставили пост? — прохрипел Кайло сквозь вокодер. Измотанный бесполезным полётом на Киджими — девчонка снова от него ускользнула, — он чувствовал, что у него не хватает терпения иметь дело с привычным страхом, который вызывает у штурмовиков его присутствие.

— Я… — штурмовик прочистил горло. — Адепт-генерал Прайд приказал нам… выбросить мусор, как он выразился.

Ответ мало что объяснял, только ещё больше запутывал ситуацию: сомнительно, что в обязанности штурмовиков входила уборка мусора. Кайло подошёл ближе. Упоминание Прайда лишь усилило его подозрения. Его внезапное появление и предложенная Первому Ордену помощь пришлись очень кстати и оказались удивительно своевременными. Кайло среди своих подчинённых доверял немногим, но Прайд и на их фоне выделялся змеиным коварством.

— Не врите мне, — Кайло поднял руку, испытывая скорее раздражение, чем злость. — Что внутри?

Штурмовики молчали, но Вселенная всё же сочла нужным ответить на вопрос. Один из штурмовиков нервно перехватил сверток, отчего ткань частично сползла. Что-то вывалилось наружу и безвольно повисло. Кайло посмотрел вниз, чтобы разглядеть, что именно. Он широко открыл глаза под маской и резко вздохнул.

Рука с тонкими пальцами, затянутая в черную кожу, открывающую лишь тонкую полоску кремовой кожи запястья.

Штурмовики — все четверо — одновременно врезались в стену, царапая бронёй дюрасталь, пока он поднимал их за шеи всё выше и выше. Кайло подхватил тяжёлый и холодный сверток, не давая ему упасть на пол. Внезапно он понял, что не в силах проглотить комок в горле: едва он взглянул на завёрнутое тело в руках, как мышцы горла болезненно сжались.

Штурмовики, чьи шеи он сломал с громким хрустом, сползли на пол. Он перескочил через их безжизненные тела и, яростно взмахнув развевающимся плащом, ринулся прочь, не думая о тех, кто обнаружит учинённую им бойню.

***

В пустом конференц-зале было холодно, как в склепе, тишину нарушал лишь звук прерывистого дыхания Кайло.

Саван, в который было небрежно завернуто тело, по его желанию распался на части, а затем искрами осыпался на пол. Кайло напрягся, разглядывая тело, лежащее у него на руках. Последняя надежда, что он ошибся, рухнула, стоило ему увидеть пугающе спокойное лицо генерала Хакса.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кайло быстро заморгал.

Он положил Хакса на черный металлический стол, стараясь не дать его голове откинуться назад и удариться о твёрдую поверхность. Кайло понимал, что в этом нет необходимости, но от неуважительного отношения штурмовиков к Хаксу, их бывшему командиру, у него всё ещё сжималось сердце. Каким бы ужасным и высокомерным тот ни был при жизни, он не заслужил такого.

Не заслужил того, что с ним произошло.

Кайло сложил безвольные руки Хакса у него на груди так, чтобы ладони прикрыли ожог, — предварительно бегло осмотрев его. Идеально чёрная ткань и плоть обгорели, кровь запеклась, не успев пролиться. Быстрая смерть. Осознал ли Хакс, что случилось, кто это сделал, прежде чем он навсегда был вынужден покинуть мир живых? Кайло не знал, но сама эта мысль только усиливала жгучую, подпитываемую чувством сожаления, боль в груди.

Несмотря ни на что, Хакс был прекрасен. Кайло часто думал о том, насколько. Особенно когда яркий свет старых коридоров «Финализатора» подчёркивал безупречную бледность его кожи, или когда во время редких высадок на планеты солнце заставляло его волосы светиться на тёмной, заснеженной вершине горы огненным маяком, призывающим Кайло подняться и сделать эту вершину своим домом.

Кайло запустил пальцы в волосы Хакса, позволив рыжим прядям мягко соскользнуть с затянутой в кожу перчатки ладони. Потом провёл рукой по щеке Хакса, радуясь, что материал перчаток не позволяет ощутить пронизывающий холод его тела. Холод, который мог сломить Кайло сильнее, чем снегопад на Киджими или стерильная, могильная прохлада конференц-зала, окружающая его сейчас.

Он столько раз думал о красоте Хакса, но только теперь, когда тот лежал перед ним мёртвым, Кайло по-настоящему осознал её. Теперь она была обречена исчезнуть, увянуть и сгинуть в руках Кайло. Эти красота и ум стали эфемерными. Потерянные из-за какого-то предательского выстрела, из-за высокомерия Кайло, доверившегося человеку, выползшему из самого дальнего уголка Галактики, а не тому, кто находился рядом, пусть и пытаясь вцепиться ему в горло, уже почти шесть лет.

Он не мог потратить впустую то малое количество времени, что осталось ему провести с Хаксом.

Кайло снял шлем, как обычно снимают шляпу на похоронах, и положил его на стол в ноги Хаксу. Фыркнул, вспомнив комментарий Хакса о восстановлении шлема. Почти нескрываемо презрительный и, возможно, немного весёлый — в свойственной Хаксу манере.

Кайло склонился над столом, осматривая тело, и задержал взгляд на лице. Меловая бледность, которую приобрела кожа, подчеркивала нежно-розовый цвет губ Хакса. Они все еще выглядели такими мягкими и пухлыми, хотя к ним больше не приливала кровь. Кайло смотрел, неуместно очарованный слегка приоткрытым ртом с видневшейся кромкой жемчужно-белых зубов.

Он никогда прежде не целовал Хакса, разве что в мечтах. Раньше они считались, но не сейчас. Кайло больше не мог позволить себе жить мечтами, ведь теперь перед ним был последний шанс поцеловать Хакса. Он упёрся ладонями в стол, наклоняясь над телом, пока они почти не соприкоснулись носами. Теперь он мог бы увидеть застывший взгляд Хакса, если бы его глаза были открыты. Кайло на секунду замер, запоминая, как он выглядел вблизи, запечатлевая его черты в памяти. Пусть тот, кому был небезразличен генерал, здесь, на просторах Галактики, сохранит его образ в сердце навсегда. Даже когда наследие Хакса и его облик канут в небытие под тяжестью времени и смерти. У него не было друзей или живых родственников. Никого, кроме Кайло.

Поэтому Кайло запоминал всё. Трепетно, осторожно изучая. Всё: от мелких розовых венок на веках до единственной родинки на щеке, сильную челюсть, удачно контрастирующую с мягким, нежным подбородком, — Кайло запечатлел в своем сознании. И только почувствовав уверенность, что позже, когда он полностью осмыслит смерть Хакса, он сможет всё вспомнить, Кайло, наконец, позволил себе закрыть глаза и коснуться губ мертвеца в нежном, почти целомудренном в своем благоговении и боли, поцелуе.

Несколько секунд он не двигался, склонившись над Хаксом и оперевшись руками о стол по обе стороны от его головы. Кайло хотел, чтобы поцелуй стал лишь мимолетным прикосновением губ, но, прижавшись своим тёплым телом к мёртвенно-холодному, не смог удержаться и продолжил, словно его заставили. Будто он мог передать часть своего тепла, собственной жизни телу Хакса. Пусть это было невозможно, он попытался, в приступе отчаяния положил ладонь на холодную щёку и углубил поцелуй, горестно, жалобно всхлипнув, желая, чтобы Хакс поцеловал его в ответ.

Он целовал Хакса так долго, утонув в своём горе, что не замечал, где заканчивается его тепло и начинается переданное им Хаксу. Он продолжал целовать, хныча и всхлипывая. Слёзы капали на лицо Хакса, пока что-то твёрдое не врезалось Кайло в грудь и не заставило прерваться, закашлявшись.

— Р-рен, — прозвучал голос неизвестно откуда. — Что тут, крифф, творится?

Кайло отшатнулся от стола, ощутив, как сердце подскочило к горлу, и инстинктивно оглянулся, напряжённо ожидая увидеть издевательскую голограмму или, возможно, офицера с голосом похожего тембра. Но он был здесь один, совсем один.

Вот только…

— Ты собираешься объяснить, чем занимался, или так и будешь пялиться, как идиот?

Взгляд Кайло метнулся обратно к столу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как труп Армитажа Хакса приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на него тем же неодобрительно-презрительным взглядом, что и все последние шесть лет. Кайло приоткрыл рот, вытаращил глаза и потерял дар речи.

— О, значит, будешь пялиться. Ну?

Оказавшись в объятиях Кайло, крепко прижатый к его груди, Хакс перестал ворчать и от неожиданности взвизгнул. И захрипел, извиваясь в руках Кайло, когда тот уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и слабо всхлипнул от облегчения.

— Рен, — спросил Хакс скорее удивлённо, чем зло, и неуверенно похлопал Кайло по спине, — ради всех звезд, что с тобой случилось?

Кайло шмыгнул носом и улыбнулся сквозь слёзы. Он крепче прижал Хакса к себе, почти не веря, что это не галлюцинация, порождённая его безумным горем. Но сердце в груди Хакса билось горячо и сильно. Жив. Несомненно. Кайло был так ошеломлён этим фактом, что не сразу собрался с духом, чтобы ответить на вопрос.

— Ничего… со мной ничего, но… — Кайло поднял голову, оказавшись нос к носу с Хаксом. — Ты умер, Хакс. Я это почувствовал. В тебе не осталось жизни.

— Умер? — Хакс вскинул бровь. Кайло видел, что он размышляет. — Но как? Это невозможно.

Кайло ничего не ответил, вместо этого нащупав рукой дыру в кителе Хакса. Она осталась, несмотря на то, что сама рана затянулась новой розовой кожей. Хакс опустил взгляд, на секунду изумлённо прищурившись, а затем широко распахнув глаза.

Хакс провёл пальцами по костяшкам на кисти Кайло:

— Тогда как, Рен?

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Кайло. Он не мог решить, улыбаться ему или всхлипывать. — Но ты жив. Жив.

До этого Кайло скорбел, осознавая, что никогда не сможет поцеловать Хакса, пока его губы горячи, тело податливо, а душа жива. Но теперь он подался вперёд, снова целуя своего генерала, и снова, и снова, пока Хакс не вышел из ступора и не ответил, обхватив руками Кайло за шею и притянув его поближе.

Сердце Кайло пело, горе сменялось чистым блаженством и катарсисом. Каким-то чудом Сила решила вернуть ему Хакса. И Кайло не повторит одну ошибку дважды. Не потратит впустую дарованную Хаксу жизнь.

— А теперь, Армитаж, — прошептал Кайло. Он отодвинулся и прижал ладонь к затянувшейся ране на груди Хакса, мстительно улыбаясь. — Скажи, какой ублюдок тебя убил?


End file.
